


Curiosty.

by Dailydose19



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alya Césaire Ships It, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessional, First Time, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailydose19/pseuds/Dailydose19
Summary: What happens when curiosity gets the best of Paris's favorite feline hero?  During a birthday party on the lake, Marinette and Adrien both come dressed in in swimsuits based off of their favorite Parisian heroes.  Hilarity ensues after a conversation between the two by the punch bowl in the moonlight and when Marinette flees the tense conversation Adrien makes a revelation.Also known as the idiots come dressed in matching swimsuits made by Marinette and they're both oblivious to each others true feelings until Adrien finally grows a few brain cells and connects the dots.  Also Adrien is afraid of feelings and doesn't realize he's like Marmiette for awhile until it bubbles over and he's an emtional mess.  I love these two idiots and they really deserve to end up together!  Cross posted to wattpad.  Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Curiosty.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a Kudos or a comment! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!

Marinette bit back her worry as she grabbed her just finished swimsuit. The design had taken the girl three days to come up with and a week to make. Luckily, she finished it just in time for Juleka's birthday party and if anyone knew Juleka's parties, they'd always end up in the lake. The girl held up her masterpiece. It was a black one piece that zipped up in the front. The zipper was a replica of Chat Noir's very own baton. A hole on the left side was mimicked to be taken out by a cataclysm and was rugged on the edges. A black skirt held a golden bell on the front center of it and long black sleeves were trimmed in green. 

"It's gorgeous!" Tiki flew up into her vision and smiled. Marinette smiled back to her kwami. "You're going to wear it the party, tonight right?" Marinette nodded before her eyes widened. 

"The party!" The girl quickly grabbed her phone and checked the time. Her face paled and heartbeat skyrocketed. She only had ten minutes to make it halfway across Paris. Luckily, she wasn't just a ordinary teenager she was Paris's main female superhero! Ladybug herself even if her civilian counterpart was a shy fumbling mess at times. "Tiki were gonna have to take it to the rooftops!" She laughed as she changed into her swimsuit and slipped her normal clothes over it. 

"Oh Marinette," came Tiki's high pitched chide. "What I have I told you about time management?" The red and black kwami laughed as Marinette quickly braided her dark blue hair to the right. The unusual style for the girl was how she always wore it when she knew they'd end up swimming. With her hair resting on her shoulder she sent Tiki an eye roll through her mirror before grabbing the gift box off her vanity. 

"I know; we've got to hurry." The girl groaned out in annoyance at herself. "Tiki spots on!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marinette! You're on time!" Alya yelled out at her best friend. Nino was right beside her as the two no three teenagers came into view. Adrien stood on the opposite side of Nino and Marinette couldn't help to notice he was modeling the male Ladybug swim shorts she'd made as a prototype. They were meant for Nino to test out today at the party not her long-time crush! The shorts were Ladybug's signature red all over with black spots randomly placed on its fabric. Black draw strings helped to cinch the shorts at Adrien's muscular waist. If Marinette could see the back of the shorts, she was sure a pocket in the design of the yo-yo Ladybug adorned would be there on the right side of his hip. 'Curse Alya and her plans! Now we're matching.' Marinette thought to herself as her face heated up quickly and her eyes never left the blonde model's waist. "Marinette!" She looked up to find Alya waving a hand in front of her face with a smirk. Marinette gave Alya a knowing look before averting her gaze. 

"S-sorry I just didn't expect a model hot as you to be modeling my works!" She blushed out stumbling over every other word. All three of her friends stood in awe. Did she just call Adrien hot?

"As hot as me?" The blonde boy quizzed with a raised eyebrow. Marinette always rushed through her thoughts, so he didn't look to much into it. Besides they were just friends and if she meant what she said she meant in a friendly manner. 

"I- I meant since it's so hot out right now!" She looked away flustered as Alya began to chuckle. Nino pinched her side slightly to stop her. "You must be super-hot temperature wise! Not that I don't think you're hot I mean I-" Marinette rambled out not pausing more than twice and felt shame cling to her in the form of a darker blush. 'You're such an idiot!' She pushed her thoughts away and looked down. Alya burst out laughing this time. Marinette looked up to find her friend bent over with her hands on her knees. Alya was sure enjoying the mess she'd created. 

"I was just about to call to tell you they didn't fit me, and Adrien volunteered to model them since they fit him!" Nino gave her the best convincing smile he could while he scratched at the back of his neck. There's no way they didn't fit him when she'd had Alya measure Nino for her. "Sorry Marinette!" Nino looked at Alya nervously. Said girl was still hunched over laughing away at the situation. 

"I hope you don't mind," Adrien said bashfully scratching at his chin. The sliver ring gleamed in the fading sunlight on the pier. It caught Marinette's attention as she watched his hand move back to his hip. "I'm a big fan of Ladybug and fashion this good shouldn't be hidden." Marinette swore she felt her blush thicken despite her knowing it already the same shade as the blonde's shorts. She looked up and locked eyes with Adrien's and felt her stomach flip. 

"It's fine! Thank you Adrien I just got a little frazzled when I saw you wearing it." She smiled and managed to sound semi normal while speaking. "Not that I don't want you to wear my clothes I just I-" Marinette was cut off by a now composed Alya. 

"She means it's an honor to have her works worn by such an esteemed model." Alya spoke and Adrien flinched at the praise. He hated the phrase 'esteemed model' being used to describe himself. "Right Mari?" Marinette nodded wanting this moment to end quickly. Adrien smiled at Marinette first then Alya. 

"Thank you both, but just because I'm model doesn't mean I have to only wear clothes made by some expensive designer." He said nonchalantly as Nino slung an arm around his neck. "Besides I'm sure I'll be professionally modeling for you one day so might as well start now!" Adrien made finger guns at Marinette and her heart almost stopped. He let out a faint chuckle and a cheeky grin. It most definitely stopped now. She smiled vaguely and locked eyes with him dazed. Marinette saw his lips move and then Nino's but didn't hear anything. Adrien waved at her softly and she did back before the two boys walked off to the boat house. Marinette still waving like a broken record was snapped out of it by Alya grabbing her hand. 

"At least we only have one statue to drive this compass crazy tonight." Alya said as Marinette freaked out over what Adrien has said. Wait what? Luka wasn't going to be at his own sister's birthday party?

"What do you mean? Where's Luka?" Marinette asked as they started making their own way to the boat house. 

"He had two evening classes and promised to take Juleka out tomorrow. She's fine but I know you wanted to see him." Marinette was strangely hit with a twinge of disappointment in her chest by Alya's words. She did want to see him to ask about how Kitty Section was enjoying the new costume designs she came up with, but she could ask him another day. She asked all other members but hadn't been able to ask him due to their conflicting schedules. "Word from Juleka he really wanted to see you too!" Marinette's eyes widened as Alya leaned into her ear as the climbed the steps up to the boat. "He even tried to skip his classes." Alya purred out and blush hit her almost as hard as it did when she spoke to Adrien. She shook it away. Luka was a friend she could just catch up with sometime soon. Right? Yes, that had to be the answer for now. She liked Adrien and that was it. Loud music filled the girl's ears as a crowd of dancing teens appeared on the ship's deck. Marinette yelled out in glee as Alya drug her out onto the dance floor.   
“I don’t like him like that.” Marinette spoke and Alya sent her a questioning gaze. “I’m over him; no need to like someone who’s just being kind.” She spoke and Alya smiled at her.   
“Okay.” Alya spoke quietly. “I hope you know I gave you Adrien’s measurement from the start.” Alya’s smirk was clear in her voice as they walked. Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled softly.   
“Trust me,” Marinette responded. “I know.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette giggled breathlessly as Alya grabbed her hips and spun her around. The two had been dancing for an hour with a thirty-minute break to watch Juleka open her presents. She loved the handmade leather jacket Marinette had made and decided to wear it during her pictures. Nino was busy being a DJ, so Marinette had Alya to herself to dance with. That is until he pressed shuffle on the music and came out into the dancing crowd. 

"May I?" He asked extending his hand to Alya who looked back at Marinette with a smile. Marinette nodded and let go of Alya's hands and backed away. A ball room song sounded out and Alya and Nino began their own version of the Waltz. Featuring Nino stepping on Alya's feet every other step. She never complained though and just smiled at him. Marinette smiled solemnly and made her way to refreshments table where Adrien stood alone. He filled the shy girl a cup with punch and handed to her and she said her thanks. 

"Surely you have someone you'd rather be dancing with Marinette," He said leaning against a post on the ship. “Like Luka?” Adrien quizzed and Marinette couldn’t help but to notice a hint of jealously in his tone. Marinette's blush came back as two boys drifted into her mind. Adrien and Luka. No, she shook her head slightly it’d be awful of her to like him just because he was kind to her. Besides she liked Adrien not Luka plus he just sees her as a friend. Well Adrien saw her the same way, but she couldn't help but like him. Adrien was somehow fusing at her hesitation to answer his question. Maybe Nino was really wrong that she had a crush on him? Besides they were just friends even if she was always there to give him an encouraging smile or lock gazes with him those intense blue bell eyes. So many emotions could be held in that gaze of hers as she worked on her designs while Adrien chatted with her on her balcony under his disguise as Chat Noir. He was lucky he’d grown closer to her; even if he had to spend the night as a feline hero. It was nice to talk to her without the poor girl stumbling through her words, Adrien was knocked out of his thoughts by Marinette’s reply.

"No," she said softly her eyes shining in the moonlight as she mulled over her own thoughts. Marinette brought her cup to lips and took a drink slowly the cool drink cooled her fogged mind. “I do have someone I like even if he doesn’t really know I exist.” Adrien gave her a slightly raised eyebrow and parted his lips to speak; knowing he’d send her a friendly compliment the girl wanted to save herself from his pity so, she beat him to it. "Isn't there some girl you should be sweeping off her feet?" She sent him a friendly smirk and Adrien felt blush cling to his cheeks; he’d never expected Marinette to ask him this direct of a question. Sure, she had no problem ranting and raving to her good friend Chat Noir, but this was the first time Adrien was getting to see the real Marinette he knew without the protection of his own mask. Adrien shifted his thoughts to Ladybug and smiled as she danced through his mind. He loved Ladybug both as Chat Noir and his civilian form, but she was such a stickler for keeping their identities hidden. He knew the likelihood of her accepting him as a boyfriend was very slim but seeing her for patrols every night kept the torch for her he carried lit. He was dying to know who she was so he could properly confess his love to her not just as Chat Noir. An image of last nights visit to Marinette’s house flashed through his mind. Dark blue hair was let down and curled softly at the ends; blue bell eyes creased in jest. A bright smile on her face as she laughed at the horrible sewing pun, he’d made as Chat Noir. He snapped out his thoughts and locked eyes with Marinette. The way they shone reminded him of-  
"Adrien?" Marinette asked and his gaze flew to her lips. Adrien blinked twice trying to clear his mind of the image of her relaxed state out of his mind. Marinette was just a friend to both Adrien and Chat Noir, right? It’d be wrong of him to try and use her as a means to get over Ladybug. Marinette cleared her throat softly trying to be polite about checking on him. Right she'd asked him a question. 

"I do but she's completely out of my league and a mystery," he said before sipping on his punch. Marinette's heart faltered she was neither out of his league nor mysterious. Maybe he still liked Lila? She gave him an understanding smile and in turn took a swig of her punch. 

"I hope your mystery solves itself," She said letting her eyes turn to the crowd of slow dancing teenagers. "And there aren't leagues when it comes to love." Her words hit him like an anvil, and he turned his body to face her. She smiled at him sadly and he noticed a strange gleam in her blue bell eyes. Was she about to cry? 

"Marinette are you-" Adrien was cut off by the high-pitched squeal of a microphone. Their eyes snapped to the stage. Was it an Akuma? 

"Party people! It's time to hit the water!" Rose screamed out from the stage now wearing a simple pink one piece and the crowd screamed out in joy. Juleka stood beside her girlfriend in a black one piece. They intertwined hands and took off towards the side of the boat. They bypassed the ladder and jumped in. The crowd followed. Marinette turned to Adrien and waved goodbye before speeding off to take off her clothes and lay them with Alya's. She bit back her tears of disappointment and opened her purse to let Tiki know to stay put. Marinette turned to find a shirtless Adrien and felt her stomach pool. 

"Who were you talking to?" He asked his green eyes confused. She blanked. 

"I was calling my mom!" She rushed out and Adrien took in her swimsuit and felt his blush grow darker. She was a fan of Chat Noir? He wished he saw her in that as Chat himself. He’d never let her live it down; she was always so cute when he teased her. She smiled before running off to take the ladder down into the water. Wait! He could've sworn he saw something small floating in there. Could it be a Kwami? Plagg flew out of the back pocket of his shorts and into his vision. Thank god they were alone. 

"Kid?" The black Kwami called out. "I thought you liked Ladybug so why are you so involved with that girl?" Plagg asked as Adrien walked closer to ladder. His eyes drifting back to the pink purse by a pile of clothes. 

"She's just a friend," Adrien lied to himself as he turned back to the purse and walked to it. He placed a hand on the clasp of the purse and looked around cautiously before opening it slowly. Curiosity would always kill the cat. A soft click sounded out into the air as the purse opened and a small high-pitched gasp came from the bag.   
“Marinette? Is there an Akuma?” A red Kwami flew into his vison and he felt as if he had just lost all of the air in his lungs. A shocked expression fell onto her face and her blue eyes widened as she switched her gaze between Plagg and himself quickly.   
“Hey, Tiki.” Plagg was nonchalant as he sent the floating Kwami a wave. Adrien sent the tiny god a glare; he was so glad Plagg didn’t seem bothered by this at all.   
“Are you?” Was all Adrien could get out as he continued to just stare and stare at the polka dotted Kwami. Tiki sent a questioning gaze to Plagg as if to ask if she should answer truthfully or not. Plagg shrugged as he flew into Marinette’s purse in search of food. Awkard silence took over Adrien and Tiki as Plagg emerged from the purse with a cookie.   
“Not Camembert; or cheese but it’ll do.” He spoke eating the cookie in one bit as he cast his green gaze over the two who now glared at him. “What?” Plagg quizzed with a bored tone. Tiki considered strangling him herself.   
“Adrien just found out that I’m Marinette’s Kwami which happens to make her Ladybug and all you do is stuff your face!” Tiki squeaked and Adrien felt his brain turn to mush. Marinette was Ladybug. Ladybug was Marinette. His princess was his lady; the love of his life was also his newfound crush whether he liked to admit that he’d fallen for Marinette. There was no use denying it now; it’d always been Marinette. Ever since the day he offered her his umbrella in the rain he’d liked her. Adrien had always been good at burying his emotions down where they couldn’t come back to hurt him. That’s why he liked Ladybug because it wasn’t Adrien getting his heartbroken directly it was Chat Noir however he’d fallen for the same girl three separate ways. The first as an innocent baker’s daughter who he wished to befriend. The second as Ladybug a crime fighting hero, he could always rely on no matter what. Finally, he fell her as she really was when he spent time with her as Chat Noir on his patrol nights. Why had he been such a blind idiot? “How are we supposed to fix this Plagg!” Tiki yelled and Adrien realized he’d zoned out on their entire argument not that it matter to him.   
“It’s always been her.” Adrien spoke out loud as if he needed to hear it from himself to get confirmation. A smile broke out onto his face as he turned to the arguing Kwamis. “It’s always been her!” He yelled and both gods deadpanned.   
“Run that by me again kid?” Plagg asked as Adrien quickly slipped off his shoes and shirt. He had to find Marinette and confess and hope that it wasn’t too late. Adrien hoped she hadn’t really fallen for anyone else yet.   
“She’s always been the one I loved since day one.” Adrien spoke before turning to Tiki. “I can’t wait to get to know you more but if I don’t go get her now, I may never get the chance.” Adrien rushed out not taking in a breath.   
“Go,” was all Tiki said as Plagg flew back into Adrien’s pocket. He didn’t want to miss the show; Adrien smiled before running over to the ladder to descend into the water.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marinette was desperately trying to find Alya or Nino in the crowd of people in the river. The cool water felt great against her flushed face and she sighed contentedly. She kept gazing around the pitch-black river but couldn't seem to find Alya or Nino. Thanks to her incident with Adrien on the ship's deck she missed out on the instructions to avoid the drop off of the channel. So, the girl wandered closer and closer to edge and seemed to find herself lost. The streetlamps didn't reach the water so she couldn't see more than shadows of the ships. She heard the kids laughing and carrying on but couldn't tell if it was her party or another ship's. She spun her head around as her toes teetered on the edge of the drop off unbeknownst to her. She turned to face the direction she came, and she saw a person approaching her quickly. 

"Marinette!" Adrien's voice called to her urgently. "We need to talk," his voice sounded strangely ecstatic, but the girl panicked. Trying to turn around fully to face Adrien Marinette’s foot slipped on aquatic plant. The typical klutz was thrown underwater instantly, and panic took over all of her raging emotions. Marinette gasped and thrashed around panicking. She couldn't tell which was up and which was down. She bit back a scream as she felt something slimy graze her left foot. She breathed in regretting letting the algae scare her air away. She choked and gasped on the water as it invaded her lungs. Her head ached and throbbed in protest as she grew weaker. This couldn't be where her cycle ended. She was Ladybug she couldn't simply drown. Her vision grew dark at its edges and screamed one last time. Bubbles floated in her vision before her body sagged and went limp. With her wings wet, this Ladybug could no longer fly. Her cycle was coming to an end.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien couldn't believe Marinette was Ladybug he was ecstatic. How did the boy not see this before? He had to find her so after his conversation with Tiki he wound up in the river. He searched the crowds for the blue haired girl but came up empty until he saw a girl off to herself at the edge of the drop off. That had to be her! He dove into the water and swam as fast as he could. He resurfaced when he was only about five feet away. They locked eyes and he smiled brightly. 

"Marinette!" He yelled out and he saw her whip around quickly to face him. "We need to talk," her foot slipped, and her body plunged under the water and Adrien realized she’d fallen off the drop off. "Marinette!" Adrien cried out as he felt his heart stop when she didn't resurface. He dove under the water to look for her but couldn't see. He resurfaced for breath and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He'd have to save her, and only Chat Noir could see in the dark. "Plagg claws out!" Adrien yelled as a green light consumed his body and left it as Chat Noir. He dove under the water and could see crystal clear in the murky depths. He spotted Marinette with her body sagged and eyes closed. Her mouth hung open vacant of bubbles in the water near her he panicked. He couldn't lose both his Princess and his Lady. He swam to her quickly and grabbed her. Cradling her head in his chest he swam up to the surface and gasped in air. He looked around and decided he'd swim to opposite shore. It'd be to risqué to be found saving her if Adrien couldn't be found to be concerned for her as well. He reached the metal bank of the river and used one arm to climb it and held Marinette with the other. Once he scaled the bank, he gently dropped her to the ground and listened for her heat beat. Coming up short he began chest compressions as tears brimmed in his eyes. After thirty compressions he pressed his lips to hers and blew air into her twice. He waited before starting compressions again as he began to chant 'come on' like a mantra. Halfway into the compressions Marinette began to cough up water and Adrien lifted her up to sit. Finally, with a gasp and her eyes opening she took in a shaky breath. She looked around and found a soaking Chat Noir holding her up. She gasped and without thinking threw her arms around his neck. Tears fell from both their eyes. 

"Thank you, Chat Noir," she breathed out. Adrien felt his chest grow light as the anxiety fled his body. 

"Marinette, I don't know what I'd do without you," he breathed out and the girl froze. What he'd do without her? There's no way she knew his civilian form. Did he figure out who she was?

"What?" Marinette pulled back and locked eyes with the cat. He looked at her before blinking his own tears away. He was torn between telling the girl and letting her find out on her own. He had invaded her privacy, but he hoped she’d forgive him. He decided to confess now and if she had feelings for someone else, he’d just have to stand by her side. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 

"Plagg claws in," he heard Marinette gasp as he felt the green light grow and fade switching out his forms. 

"A-Adrien?" Marinette squeaked out. Adrien opened his eyes and smiled at her blushing face. 

"H-hi princess," he spoke scratching at the back of his neck suddenly nervous. Marinette smiled and rolled her eyes out of habit. “I know you may like Luka, but I just wanted to tell you how I felt.” Adrien spoke as he watched her gaze soften slightly. Her eyes widened as Marinette realized what he’d just said. Adrien Agreste had just revealed his identity and confessed her on the same day. Was she dead? He even thought she still had a thing for Luka! 

“I don’t like him anymore.” She spoke quickly trying her best to process the other information from tonight. Adrien let out a breath he didn’t know had been trapped in his lungs. 

“Thank god.” Adrien muttered under his breath, but Marinette heard his soft voice. “Then who do you like?” Adrien couldn’t help asking. Marinette tossed her gaze to the ground and he decided to move this conversation in a different direction. “Tiki seems nice.” Adrien spoke trying to his the disappointment in his voice. Marinette froze; he met Tiki which meant he knew. She felt like she was going to be sick. How could she face him again? He always talked about Ladybug as some great hero and her she was almost drowning because she panicked.

"You know?" She asked looking down. Adrien nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm sure I'm not who you were hoping for Adrien." She said scooting away and Adrien rose an eyebrow at her. Not what he was hoping for? The sentence almost mad his blood boil. 

"You're all I could hope for," he said grabbing her hand. "You're just as kind and levelheaded with or without the mask. A costume doesn't hide who you really are." Marinette smiled at him. “Look I know you probably don’t feel this way, but I really like you. I always have since that rainy day from freshman year.” Adrien spoke and Marinette felt her heartbeat skyrocket as he intertwined their fingers. “But I needed to tell you and hope I could convince you that care about you not the mask you wear.” Adrien spoke and Marinette finally felt herself believe him fully. There is no way Adrien would lie to her. 

“I like you too,” she whispered and heard him mutter a soft ‘yes’ under his breath. She smiled at that before switching the topic because of her own curiosity. "How'd you find out?" She asked just now noticing the black cat Kwami sitting on his shoulder. Plagg! It'd been ages since she saw him. 

"I may or may have not taken a peek in your bag and found your Kwami." He breathed not pausing and Marinette felt fake anger simmer in her chest. 

"You snooped!" She gasped out. "Bad kitty!" She joked flicking at his forehead Adrien blushed at the contact and leaned his forehead into her palm when it flattened out. "We really can't let anyone else know." He nodded in agreement. "Hi Plagg!" She said smiling and Plagg flew over to sit on her shoulder purring. 

"You know my Kwami!" She laughed at Adrien’s shocked expression and nodded. 

"I met him a few times thanks to Master Fu." Adrien nodded and shot Plagg a knowing look. He grabbed her other hand and smiled at her leaning his head out of her hand. Their gazes met and both heroes blushed before pulling their gazes away. Plagg made a disapproving noise; it was clear to him that neither of them were going to make the first move. Lucky for them he had tagged along.

“Go on and kiss already so I can get some cheese!" Plagg said exasperated and Adrien shot him a glare and Marinette blushed heavily. Marinette giggled softly before pulling Adrien by his hands closer to her. She pressed a light peck to his lips before pulling back. Adrien blinked stunned. 

"I do really like you," She said letting go of his hands to grab Plagg. "But I really missed this kitty!" She giggled pressing a kiss to Plagg's forehead and the tiny god growled. 

"I'm a god not a cat!" He said but started purring louder causing the teens to laugh. 

"I’m so glad you like me too, but as much as I hate to end this moment, we have a party to get back too." Adrien spoke as Plagg flew back into his pocket. They two walked back towards the bridge chatting quietly about planning their first date. Adrien wanted a picnic and Marinette was happy to listen to his plans with an excited smile on her face the whole time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party ended, and Adrien walked Marinette home. At her door he leaned down and gave her another kiss on her lips. This one lasted longer than the first and was a little more passionate. When they pulled away the blonde purred softly.   
"Goodnight Chaton," Marinette said opening the door to the bakery. Adrien pressed one last kiss to her forehead, and she smiled. 

"Goodnight princess." Adrien turned and walked down the vacant street and Marinette closed the door behind her. Two seconds later her phone began ringing and she answered. 

"Care to explain why you and Chat Noir where galivanting on the other side of the river tonight!" Alya's voice rung out into Marinette's ear and she groaned. Tiki laughed as she flew to grab a cookie still angry at Plagg for stealing her snack. Marinette groaned as she locked the bakery; she was in deep trouble.


End file.
